Light Of My Life
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: A strange little AngelCollins smut fic. Set in the holiday season.


Angel sat there on the sofa with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Leaning his chin on his knees, he sat there unblinking…staring at the Christmas tree lights as they twinkled.

It was actually quite the breathtaking sight. Calming and beautiful. This was one of Angel's favorite parts of the holiday season. In the age of smog, these lights really did substitute for stars.

There was a soft creak of the floor.

Blinking, Angel tore his gaze away from the mesmerizing sight and tried to focus into the dark room. It was rather tough, but Angel managed to see a large silhouette approach the sofa in the darkness.

Angel heard a gasp.

"Oh, my God! Look what Santa brought me! My very own cute lil' Hispanic Hotcake to cuddle and to hold….just what I've _always_ wanted!"

Angel smiled, blushing a little.

"Hello, my precious…." Collins rasped, doing his best impression of Gollum.

Angel giggled. The couch shifted a little as Collins sat down beside him.

"Hey, honey. Aren't the lights beautiful??"

"Yup." Collins nodded. He was staring at Angel, though…not them.

"When I was a kid, I used to lie under the Christmas tree and stare straight up through the branches when the lights were on…" Angel grinned at the memory.

"Awww….that's cute…." Collins was smirking as well. Some of it was due to Angel's childhood story…but most of it came from the recollection of the events that took place earlier that day when he and Angel were putting up the tree…..

After three broken bulbs, seventeen cuss words, five eaten candy canes, one damaged string of lights, and some hot sex for inspiration, the tree was finally up…shimmering in all its magical glory.

"Hey, Ang?"

"Yes?"

"When you switch the two last letters of your name around, your name becomes '_Angle'_…."

Angel raised a perfect eyebrow, turning his head to look at Collins. "Okaaaaay? Is that what you came out here to tell me about…?"

"Actually, I missed you…" Collins replied, leaning in to kiss Angel's neck. "…_And_ I've got this _horrible_ craving for Mac and Cheese all of the sudden…"

The professor really wished he had some mistletoe to hold over Angel's head as he kissed him. But, alas, he'd have to do without.

"Awwwww! That's sweet, baby!" Angel sighed happily, squirming a little because he was ticklish.

Sensing this, Collins raised his head, kissing Angel on the cheek.

"You know, Angel…" Collins pulled back, grinning at him. "I had this dream where you were sucking on a candy cane. It was so fuckin' HOT!"

"Oh, really?" Angel rolled his eyes, giggling. That was probably Collins' _worst_ pick up line. And yet, Angel could feel himself getting turned on by it...

_Wow. I'm getting hard by hearing about a dirty dream that involved a candy cane. That's a new one…_

Angel squealed as Collins practically leapt upon him, pushing him onto his back.

"Wouldn't fucking in front of the Christmas tree lights be _romantic_??" Collins raised an eyebrow, grinding against him.

Angel moaned softly at the pressure, shivering at how good it felt.

"Hey, Angelcake…."

"What?" Angel asked him in a breathy voice.

"Is that a Chihuahua in your pants, or are you happy to see me??" The professor smiled smugly and continued to press up against him. _((A/N: Thanks, Kassie!))_

Angel giggled, blushing a little. Since he couldn't think of anything witty to say, he decided to remain silent.

Taking this as a cue to 'get his freak on', Collins leaned down, kissing Angel softly on the mouth.

Angel closed his eyes, moaning quietly as he kissed him. As sweet as this was, the feeling Angel had in his groin was almost unbearable. He wanted to fuck. Now.

Smiling against his mouth, Angel quickly slipped a hand into his boxers….

Collins broke the kiss and yelped in surprise.

"Ang….your hands are _freezing_!"

Angel gasped and immediately took his hand out. He began to rub both hands together, trying to warm them up.

"I'm sorry, Thomas…."

"It's okay, Ang…" Collins chuckled softly. "While you're busy doing that, I'm gonna amuse myself…."

He trailed off here, slowly kissing his way down Angel's body….

Angel squirmed, biting his bottom lip. He could feel all the blood rush to his face.

"Tom…" The Latino breathed.

Smirking, Collins pressed a soft and gentle kiss to his crotch, causing Angel to whimper and arch off the sofa.

"Honey…now…_please_…."

Quite eager to get to the good stuff himself, Collins crawled back up to kiss Angel on the mouth one last time.

"You ready, Angelcake?"

Angel nodded, working his sweatpants down.

It took all of two seconds for Collins to tug his boxers down and brace himself. Then, he realized something…

"Oh, shit…." He hissed. "Um, Angel…we don't have any lube…."

This made no difference to Angel. Grabbing the professor by the hips, he pulled him as close as possible. Angel lifted his own hips off of the couch slightly, pressing up against him.

Collins uttered a moan at the unexpected contact, his hips almost involuntarily bucking against Angel's. He carefully pushed into Angel, not knowing if he should go painfully slow (painfully, being the key word) or quick…just to get the penetration over with.

Angel said nothing. The first couple of thrusts were slow and gentle. The dull ache he felt at the beginning was dissolving into a pleasurable sensation…

Collins groaned a little at the feeling of Angel's nails raking his back. Confident that he wasn't hurting him, he grit his teeth and began to pound into him with quick, powerful thrusts. This prompted Angel to cry out with each one.

Sensing that orgasm was not far away for either of them, Collins slipped his hand in between their bodies…going _straight_ for the kill.

Angel gasped sharply, his body jerking underneath Collins in surprise. The twin sensations…Collins rubbing and massaging his cock while he continued to thrust in and out of him…were just too much for Angel to handle.

Making a strange little noise between a sigh and a moan, the Latino went completely rigid for a few seconds, then shuddered violently. He even went slightly cross eyed.

Though sweating and gasping for air, Collins just _had_ to laugh at the expression on Angel's face. He couldn't recall ever seeing his lover cross eyed before….

Angel squeezed his eyes shut, the climax finally seizing him. His body jerked against his lover's. He cried out something unintelligible.

Through the haze, Collins became aware of warm, sticky semen spurting onto his hand and abdomen. With a quiet grunt, he thrust into Angel harder, eventually hitting his peak and emptying himself inside of Angel.

Immediately afterwards, Collins pulled out and got off of Angel, giving him room to breathe.

"You okay?" He panted, pulling up his boxers.

Angel opened his eyes, fixing Collins with a lazy smile. Still laying down, he pulled up his sweatpants.

"Just _peachy_!" Angel grinned. The answer was genuine without a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ang." Collins smiled at him fondly.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should have children."

"You're _kidding_, right??" Collins raised an eyebrow at his lover.

Giggling like mad, Angel stretched out his legs, wrapping them around Collins' waist. He crushed his lover to him.

"Come _on_. My imaginary uterus is _throbbing_ with need!" Angel pouted playfully.

"I think that orgasm went straight to your head, Angelcake." Collins leaned down, gently kissing his forehead.

"I think you're right, Thomas." Angel giggled, squeezing him with his legs.

"Hey, could ya do that again? It'll get the kinks out of my back…."

Angel giggled even harder, releasing him.

"Nah. I don't wanna break your back. Plus, that was kind of turning me on again…."

"Fine. You owe me a back rub, then." Collins snorted, rising from the sofa.

"Where are you going?" Angel raised his head to look at Collins as he disappeared into the kitchen area.

"I'm makin' some Mac and Cheese for breakfast. I've still got that craving…and it's almost 5 AM, after all. Ya want some?"

Angel let his head fall back on the cushions of the couch with a bounce.

"Sure, baby. Sounds yummy!"

Angel turned his head to stare at the Christmas tree lights as Collins rummaged around noisily for a pot. He was vaguely aware of the sound of running water.

Moments later, Collins came shuffling back into the living room area and plopped heavily onto the couch.

"Okay. We're all set, Ang. Just gotta wait for the water to boil."

Angel blinked, turning his head to look at his lover. Collins returned the stare, an amused smile on his face.

"Are you still feeling loopy, Angel?"

Angel nodded, smirking a little. "Yup. I think you need to fuck me again so I can feel normal, Thomas."

The small smile on Collins' face turned into a huge grin as he carefully climbed on top of Angel. It seemed to be a fun way to pass the time, anyway.

"It'll be my pleasure, Angelcake."

THE END


End file.
